


suspect at large (considered v. cute, approach with caution)

by watername



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, GIRLee, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: "I didn'tpropositionhim," Minjung responded, affronted and entirely too tall for Junghee's righteous anger. "He offered to help. I am a citizenin need of assistance."(the saga of the entirely too hot cop)





	suspect at large (considered v. cute, approach with caution)

**Author's Note:**

> you know that scene were Kibum is dressed like a cop in Lookout? boy howdy. Unbeta'ed, written on the fly.

"Oh my god," Minjung breathed over her drink. She reached out and whacked Junghee on the shoulder to wake her up from her impromptu nap on the table. She moaned and Minjung hissed urgently, " _I said oh my god_."

"Mmmrrrrfff," the older woman groaned and lifted her head up. A piece of napkin came up with her, dangling for its life using the drool that had slipped from her mouth. It cracked open in a yawn as she pulled it away with a look of vague, uncentered disgust. She blinked blearily and pondered the half-empty bottle in front of them in a desperate attempt to remember where they were.

"What, what is it? Do we - do we have to leave already?"

" _No, look_ ," Minjung said loudly, forgetting to hiss, and the cause of her great frustration looked over in the pair's direction, and Junghee's mouth slipped open in a little 'oh' of realization. She cleared her throat and tried to straighten up. Her hands fussed over the mess of the table in front of them, trying to straighten it up but only making more of a mess. She let out a pouty moue of distress and looked at her typically solid friend for guidance. 

Her friend was red, bright red, as she looked up and said, "Hello officer."

The police officer looking down at them was, once close enough to touch, in Junghee's professional opinion, too pretty to do his job well. No one in a police uniform wears it like a model, and no model-slash-cop had any right to approach two innocent, albeit drunk, women and exchange pleasantries out of nowhere. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously as Minjung fidgeted in her seat. Minjung didn't fidget. Something was terribly wrong. 

"Good evening," the officer, who was wearing, in order of importance, too knowing of a smile and a shirt reading 'Kim'.

"Can we help you?" Junghee said primly, as though her face wasn't creased by the sweater fabric she had been using as a pillow. She made to nudge Minjung with her elbow, but missed. She did  _not_  miss how the officer's lips twitched in amusement. 

"Do you need help?"

"Um, no. Obviously, we are perfectly fine," she said, knocking against the neck of the bottle and sending it crashing to the floor. The officer leaned down to pick it up and put it back on the table, right in front of Minjung, who let out a quiet "thank you" that was nothing like the confident woman Junghee knew. 

Something  _was terribly wrong_ , and Junghee scrambled beneath the table to shake her friend's leg as though it would snap her out of the trance. She cast a dismissive glance at the officer, warning him from making judgments on innocent, drunk women who were innocently enjoying a drunk night out with no plans to be interrogated. The officer looked back at her, a little lift to his scarred eyebrow, challenging her from his imperious, sober perspective. 

"We are  _fine, thank you_ ," she repeated. "We don't need any help tonight."

"Right, I got that - for you. What about you?" the officer turned to face Minjung. His lips once again twitched up into a smile that belonged more on a high-fashion magazine than a street cop. "Do you need any help?"

The younger woman swallowed, and Junghee could suddenly, brilliantly see how this was going in a very different direction than she thought in the half-second before it  _went_. 

"I will in a few hours," she replied boldly, leaning forward and the officer looked a little startled as she continued. "So...you know. Hang around."

And then she winked, broadly, and Junghee urged the earth to swallow her up. 

"Excuse us," she said and pushed her friend out of her seat and towed her by the elbow to the bathroom. 

"You," she shoved her inside, "cannot", cornered her against the tile wall, "come on", she waved her arms for effect as she hit the crux of the matter, "to a cop!"

"I didn't  _proposition_  him," Minjung responded, affronted and entirely too tall for Junghee's righteous anger. "He offered to help. I am a  _citizen in need of assistance._ "

"Please...please do not..."

"Hands-on assistance  ** _if you know what I mean_** ," the taller woman waggled her eyebrows and burst into a high-pitched giggle that reverberated around the room and made Junghee wince. 

"Minpleasedonotmakemedothisicannot _icannotbeyourwingwoman_ _ **toacop**_ ," she begged. She would do anything for Minjung, but she could feel her stomach sloshing and a soju-flavored bubble was threatening to pop in her throat at any moment. Minjung looked at her soulfully with big, brown, sad eyes that Junghee knew were 80% put on but she was (and Minjung  _knew)_  literally incapable of resisting a sad friend in need. She looked at her life. She looked at her choices. 

"Fine."

Minjung picked her up promptly and spun her in glee, making mostly nonsensical sexual innuendos in her ear that Junghee could not process because her friend was spinning her alcohol-infused body, and she was going to throw up if she didn't - 

She abruptly, mercifully stopped and Junghee stumbled into the stall for a few minutes to pay homage before re-emerging, wiping her mouth. Minjung held out some paper towels silently as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. 

Junghee ducked her head into the sink to swish the water around in her mouth before straightening back up and assessing Minjung with a keen, slightly more sober eye. She stalked forward and beckoned Minjung to lean down so she could fuss with her hair. The other woman winced as she adjusted her earrings so that they hung straighter. She patted down her sides and pulled down her top so that it was even, and stepped back again. 

Minjung was smiling very, very fondly at her and opened her arms up for a hug that Junghee fell into, feeling very sniffly all of the sudden. She blamed the potpourri. 

"I love you, Junghee," she said soft and low, patting her friend's head in a way. Her touch was clumsy and was messing up her hair, but Junghee wasn't the one trying to get laid by the hot cop, so she magnanimously didn't mention it. 

"I love you too. But you have to be safe!" she exclaimed. "Do you have a condom? Oh my god, you don't have a condom."

"Unnie," she said quietly, tone full of that wisdom Junghee had come to expect. She looked up at her and felt very proud to call Minjung her friend as she continued.

"Can you go ask him if he has a condom?"

* * *

 "Hey!"

The shorter of the two women approached Junior Officer Kim Kibum with her head held high, and he regarded her curiously as she stabbed at his chest. He looked above her head to see the bathroom door swinging closed, her friend nowhere to be seen. He sighed. 

"Hey, I am talking to you. Eyes here," the woman snapped her fingers. "Do you want to hook up with my friend or not?"

Kibum raised an eyebrow coolly. 

"Right, so if you're going to do that, then you need to answer a few questions, right? We'll have our little interrogation, except this time, other side of the table for you. If you're going to hit on a citizen while you're working, then you can spare some time."

He hadn't ever been in an interrogation, and he had been off-duty for all twenty of the minutes he had even been in the restaurant, but he nodded regardless. The still-hidden woman had caught his eye, tall and athletic and gorgeous, and he had seen her smile from the sidewalk and couldn't help but walk in even though he had only had his mind on getting home earlier. He marvelled a little bit inwardly at what he was willing to put himself through as the woman struggled to hop onto the stool beside him. 

"Full name?" she asked. 

"Kim Kibum," he replied. 

"Sounds fake, but okay,  _Kim Kibum_. What are your intentions towards Minjung?"

 _Minjung_ , he had a name, and he could imagine calling her on the phone, greeting her, and her greeting him back with that low, warm voice he had heard just a snippet of earlier.  _Minjung and Kibum_. 

Short, impatient fingers snapped in front of him again. 

"Eyes! Here!  _What are your intentions?_ "

"She wanted assistance with something," he said smoothly. "I thought I'd let her define what the 'assistance' was."

"It's sex," she answered bluntly. "She thinks you're handsome. Stop smirking, that's no way for a cop to behave. Anyway, do you have a condom?"

"What? Of course," he said, taken aback. "Back at my place."

"Oh, so you're going to your place. Where do you live?"

"I can't tell you my address."

"You can't tell me your address, but you expect me to let you take my friend out of here? She's very important to me, officer Kim Kibum," she stabbed her finger in his chest. "So either give me your address or go back to her place."

"You do know that would mean I would know her address, right? That's not any safer," Kibum responded, unable to help himself. "Does she...?"

"No,  ** _obviously_** ," she interrupted, digging into her purse and extracting a square packet. Kibum hissed and pulled her hand down as she waved the foil in front of his face grandly. "You can only get this if you promise to abide by these rules. One: she leads. Two: she leads. Three: let me borrow your handcuffs. Four: treat her well. Five: if you get married she has to pick me as the maid of honor. Non-negotiable."

Kibum snatched the packet out of her fingers and tucked it into his breast pocket. 

"Everything except for the handcuffs," he said, "But I can tell you where you can get a pair of your own."

The woman's eyes brightened considerably, and she stuck our her hand. 

"Deal."

"Deal."

She hopped off the stool and impressively only a stumbled a little as she made her way back to the bathroom. Kibum waited, his fingers tapping against the counter. It took about five minutes for Minjung to reappear at his shoulder, silent but with a smile curving her lips that made his heart stutter. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. 

"You're really cute."

He smiled at her giddy, flushed expression. 

"You are too. Still want that help?"

Minjung nodded, holding out her hand for Kibum to take as he stood up and began walking outside. There was some sniffling behind them that Minjung glanced back at with a soft, affectionate smile, and Kibum just wondered at the beauty of her face, at how he had only been holding her hand for twenty seconds but found himself not wanting to let go. 

(It turned out he didn't have to. Minjung's definition of 'assistance' included handcuffs.)


End file.
